Love And Kiss
by KazuKan
Summary: Weiss está consciente de seus sentimentos e está disposta a se declarar. Depois de ver muitas novelas, e ler muitos livros e artigos para iniciar sua vida romântica. Entretanto, sempre que consegue o lugar perfeito, e o clima perfeito algo a atrapalha. Será que nunca iria conseguir se declarar para Ruby? White Rose


**Olá, minha primeira vez aqui nessa categoria.**

 **Eu sempre via esse pairing no Dynasty, mas nunca me interessou. Até ler Henceforward. Como sempre, antes de fazer uma fanfic eu leio material de outras pessoas, e vejo o que puder para ter uma base dos personagens, e espero que tenha dado certo novamente.**

 **Me digam depois o que acharam ^^**

 **Boa leitura**

* * *

Love And Kiss

Até onde havia lido em livros, relatos na internet, programas de televisão, e principalmente em novelas, a confissão de amor vinha antes do beijo. A jovem de cabelos brancos e belos olhos azuis estava sentada em sua cama enquanto pensava nessa sequencia.

Primeiro de tudo deveria preparar a declaração perfeita. Sempre fora inteligente, então formular uma declaração não deveria ser algo muito difícil. Era apenas dizer uma frase, apenas uma frase de três palavras e pronto.

Com isso em mente a herdeira se deitou em sua cama. Conseguia ver a lua cheia no céu através de sua janela. Ela era tão brilhante e majestosa. A luz prateada era reconfortante, e calorosa, como os olhos da pessoa que amava. Mordeu seu lábio inferior, se pudesse escolher quem amar, provavelmente teria escolhido ela. Ruby.

Não que fosse admitir isso em voz alta ou dizer para alguém. Viviam sempre em pé de guerra, isso porque Weiss não conseguia admitir que gostava da mais nova. Nunca pensara na outra como um estorvo, ou insuportável. Criança? Era claro, o jeito inocente, hiperativo de Ruby faziam a pensar de tal forma. Ainda assim, se fosse para ver pela idade, não era algo tão grande, dois anos eram poucos.

Sorriu fechando os olhos. Amanhã certamente ia se declarar.

O dia chegou mais rápido do Weiss esperava. Logo se via caminhando ao lado de seus parceiros de time para as aulas. Estava sonolenta ainda, mesmo depois de decidir que ia se declarar, passara horas a fio decidindo o que fazer.

\- Então time Rwby. - Ruby começou animada. As pontas vermelhas de seu cabelo se agitando enquanto ela se mexia. – Hoje nós vamos sair com o professor Port para enfrentar algum Grimm depois das aulas! – Ela disse animada.

-Espera, espera. – Weiss disse acordando completamente. – Eu não ouvi nada disso. – Declarou assustada.

\- Como não se estávamos falando disso ontem durante a aula? – Yang perguntou fazendo Weiss rodar os olhos.

\- Eu tinha me esquecido. – Weiss declarou irritada.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Normalmente você não se esquece de coisas assim. – Ruby perguntou preocupada.

\- Não aconteceu nada. – Respondeu friamente. Ela passou por Ruby sem nem ao menos olhar para ela. O restante do pessoal parou, mas Weiss continuou em frente.

Se elas iriam sair com o professor Port para uma viagem de campo naquela tarde, isso queria dizer que Weiss teria que adiar sua confissão. Se perguntava se poderia deixar sua confissão para o outro dia. Era isso, então planejaria bem o que ia dizer, além disso, poderia escolher um lugar perfeito em Vale.

O dia passou calmo, e sem nenhuma novidade. Sun ainda viera com um papo furado para cima de Blake, mas Yang parecia estar sempre lá para ajudar a faunus. Ruby como sempre fazendo palhaçadas, e Jaune veio com convites que Weiss educadamente recusou. Ou não tão educadamente assim.

Agora elas estavam andando pela Floresta Forever Fall. Elas já tinham estado ali uma vez, mas para colher néctar. Dessa vez elas iriam para caçar Grimms. As arvores eram altas, com seu topo vermelho, assim como o chão devido as folhas que caiam das arvores. Era um lugar bonito, e no ponto de vista de Weiss, romântico também. Afinal, vermelho era a cor do amor.

\- Prestem atenção garotas. – O professor começou. – Aqui tem Grimms muito fortes e perigosos, nossa meta é capturar um beowolf. Fiquem atentas. – Ele então parou de andar olhando para os lados.

Elas esperaram perto da grande jaula que o professor havia trazido. O quinteto estava quieto, e Weiss impaciente. Se continuasse daquele jeito, nunca que iriam capturar alguma coisa. Ela bufou começando a andar.

\- Onde vai senhorita Schnee? – Port perguntou.

\- Eu estava pensando em andar um pouco. Se eu encontrar algo basta eu voltar o mais rápido possível e então capturamos ele. – Weiss respondeu cruzando os braços.

\- Eu vou com você. – Ruby se prontificou alegremente. Weiss apenas negou com a cabeça antes de começar a andar junto de Ruby.

As duas caminharam entre as arvores. Ruby ia na frente com um andar relaxado e um grande sorriso nos lábios. Ela não dizia nada, apenas parecia desfrutar do momento. Weiss por sua vez estava dando passos duros e tensos, era claro que amava Ruby, e era esse sentimento que a deixava assim. Tensa e com os nervos a flor da pele.

\- Weiss olha! – Ruby então apontou para uma clareira antes de sair correndo. O céu aberto, e a paisagem vermelha era uma combinação bonita. Um fraco vento passava pelo local balançando os cabelos brancos de Weiss. No centro de toda aquela paisagem estava Ruby. A paisagem emoldurava a mais nova deixando a ainda mais bela.

Weiss deu um passou para frente observando a vibração alegre de Ruby. A menina de capa vermelha parecia estar muito feliz de estar naquele lugar. Ela brilhava, e apesar de não admitir nem sob tortura, Weiss amava ver Ruby tão alegre e radiante.

Sorriu levemente dando um passo em direção da mais nova. Tinha que falar para ela como se sentia. O cenário era perfeito, tinha pensado nas mais belas palavras. Respirou fundo tentando juntar toda a coragem necessária.

\- Ruby. – Weiss disse atraindo a atenção da outra. – Eu tenho algo para te dizer. – Se aproximou ficando a centímetros da mais nova. – Eu sei que às vezes eu sou meio difícil e tudo mais... – Fez uma pausa.

\- Weiss! – Ruby exclamou segurando a herdeira pelos ombros.

\- Deixa eu terminar de falar. – Pediu se irritando.

\- Não! Depois você me fala, agora temos que correr! – Ruby disse rapidamente puxando a outra. Por questão de milímetros a garra do Beowolf não atingiu a mais velha.

\- Okay, vamos correr. – Weiss disse vendo que sua tentativa tinha fracassado. Bela hora para aquele grimm maldito aparecer.

A segunda tentativa de Weiss foi levar Ruby ao telhado em um dia de lua cheia. Iria ser perfeito e tinha decidido não enrolar dessa vez. Iria dizer claramente que amava a outra, então iriam se beijar e finalmente teria seu sonhado final feliz. Ou quase.

Então lá estavam as duas. Ruby parecia maravilhada com a vista, não que fosse algo novo, mas ainda era encanador. A lua cheia estava tão grande no céu. Iluminando tudo, o que fazia o uso de lanternas ser quase dispensável.

Weiss andou em passos calmos para se juntar a mais nova. Ruby tinha um sorriso encantador nos lábios. Não aquele alegre, e cheio de energia. Era um sorriso sereno, de puro deleite, mas nem por isso menos atrativo. Ela parou na frente de Ruby, assim poderia ver quem iria entrar no telhado.

\- Ruby, eu tenho algo que quero te contar. – Weiss começou devagar. Respirou fundo para criar toda a coragem que precisava.

\- Pode me contar, eu sou sua melhor amiga. – Ser chamada de amiga fez Weiss recuar em sua decisão. Entretanto tinha que contar para Ruby. E tinha que fazer isso agora.

\- Ruby. – Ela então segurou as mãos de sua parceira. – Eu amo... – A porta foi aberta em um estrondo. Por ali passou Yang e Zwei correndo de uma Blake furiosa.

\- Zwei! – Weiss se abaixou para pegar o animal que estava com medo da Faunus gato. Yang apenas ria divertidamente.

\- Esse cachorro comeu meus sapatos! – Blake gritou furiosa. Weiss viu Zwei encolher se em seus braços, e Ruby apenas riu sem jeito.

\- Vamos nos acalmar Blake... – A mais nova pediu. – Me mostra o estrago que ele fez. - – Ruby disse empurrando a Faunus para dentro do prédio. Weiss suspirou cansada. Mais uma tentativa que saiu pela culatra.

\- É Zwei... Também não foi dessa vez que eu disse para ela que eu a amo. – Weiss disse em voz alta esfregando o topo da cabeça do animal com uma mão.

-Então a Ice Queen gosta da minha irmã. – Yang disse passando um dos braços pelos ombros de Weiss. A garota gritou de susto vendo o olhar malandro bailando nos lábios da loira.

\- Não é nada disso que você está pensando. – Weiss disse rapidamente quase jogando o cachorro no chão. – Eu gosto da Ruby como companheiras de equipe e parceiras. Não é como se eu fosse apaixonada por ela ou algo assim. Como eu, Weiss Schnee, iria me apaixonar por ela? – Disse rapidamente fazendo Yang rir. A loira teria ficado brava em outra ocasião, mas podia ver claramente no rosto de Weiss que a Ice Queen estava correndo atrás de uma desculpa apenas.

\- Você pode dizer isso, mas seu rosto diz o oposto. – Afirmou a loira vendo Weiss ficar ainda mais vermelha.

\- Não diga nada a ela. – Weiss disse por fim. Yang apenas riu colocando o polegar da mão livre para cima.

\- Não vou dizer para ela, mas isso não significa que eu não irei contar para os outros. – Yang brincou fazendo Weiss se irritar. – Apenas brincando. – E ela riu divertidamente.

\- YANG! – A Ice Queen gritou antes de começar a andar de volta para o prédio. Yang foi atrás ainda rindo.

A terceira vez que Weiss tentou se declarar, ela tinha planejado levar Ruby para jantar. A desculpa usada era algo trivial como mais uma vitória para o time RWBY. Claro que Blake e Yang tinham ajudado em arranjar uma desculpa para não irem ao jantar.

\- Esse lugar é mesmo de luxo. – Rubi observou. As mesas eram distribuídas simetricamente pelo salão. Todas tinham candelabros dourados com velas brancas acesas. A toalha de mesa em um branco impecável. Além dos pratos com uma porção de talhes distribuídos para a esquerda e direita.

\- Não acho que seja algo incrível. – Weiss respondeu dando de ombros.

\- Para mim é incrível Weiss. – Ruby disse fascinada. – Além disso, esse cardápio é cheio de pratos que aprecem ser deliciosos, que eu nem sei por onde começar. – A garota da capa vermelha estava animada. Weiss observou a energia positiva que emanava de Ruby. Era bom ter pessoas assim ao seu lado, devia ser por isso que gostava tanto da outra.

\- Hey Ruby... – Weiss começou devagar, mas parecia que a outra não queria saber dela em tudo.

\- Olha! Eu quero isso e sobremesa! – Ruby exclamou mostrando a foto do cardápio para Weiss. Era um grande prato cheio de cookies com sorvete, os olhos prateados brilhavam de excitação, um filete de baba escorrendo pelo canto dos lábios rosados.

\- Ruby, você está babando! – Apontou vendo a mais nova limpar rapidamente a boca com a manga da roupa. Weiss bateu na testa com a palma da mão. Ruby não tinha a menor noção de normas de etiqueta.

\- Me desculpe. – Ruby se desculpou rapidamente.

\- Vamos decidir o que vamos comer antes da sobremesa. – A Ice Queen disse por fim.

\- Mas você vai me deixar pedir os cookies não é? – Ela tinha os olhos brilhantes de pidões como os de filhotes de cachorro. E como negar algo quando Ruby a olhava com uma expressão tão fofa? Weiss suspirou em derrota.

\- Tudo bem, podemos pedir isso para você. – Concordou querendo a felicidade da outra. Ruby ainda soltou uma pequena comemoração, o que fez Weiss sorrir levemente voltando sua atenção ao cardápio.

O restante do jantar ocorreu tranquilamente. Ruby parecia encantada com tudo que serviam, e um pouco frustrada pela quantidade de comida no prato. Talvez fosse por isso que as garotas ricas em sua maioria eram tão magras. As porções eram tão pequenas.

Weiss na grande parte do jantar teve que instruir Ruby de como usar os talheres corretamente. Eles não estavam lá apenas de enfeite. No começo Ruby pestanejou um pouco, mas logo cedeu, Weiss já ia fazer o favor de pagar a conta mesmo.

Então a tão esperada sobremesa de Ruby chegou. Os olhos prateados apenas brilharam ainda mais com a visão. Rapidamente ela pegou um cookie com sorvete de baunilha e o enfiou na boca soltando gemidos de satisfação.

\- Escuta Ruby. – Weiss começou chamando a atenção da mais nova. – Eu queria confessar uma coisa para você. – Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas.

\- O que? – Ruby perguntou interessada, mas ainda sim estava comendo seus cookies.

\- Eu amo... – Foi então que um movimento em uma das mesas mais distantes chamou sua atenção. – Neptune? – Ela disse fazendo Ruby derrubar seu biscoito.

\- O que? – Ruby perguntou olhando tristemente para Weiss.

\- Ali! – Apontou para o garoto de cabelos azuis que estava sentada com uma garota. Provavelmente ele estava flertando com ela. Weiss se perguntava de onde ele iria tirar dinheiro para a conta.

Ruby olhou para a direção que Weiss indicara e se sentiu aliviada. A Ice Queen não percebeu em tudo, e isso era ainda mais tranquilizador.

\- O que ia me falar Weiss? – Ruby perguntou curiosa.

\- Ah... – Weiss desviou o olhar. Toda sua coragem para se declarar pareceu ter desaparecido. Por que sempre a atrapalhavam?

\- Eu amo... Cachorros. – Ela respondeu segurando sua xícara. Ruby então sorriu voltando a comer sua sobremesa. Weiss soltou um suspiro frustrado. Talvez da próxima vez.

Depois de tantas tentativas falhas, Weiss agora estava se convencendo que não era uma boa ideia se declarar para Ruby. As coisas estavam indo bem, estavam sempre juntas, como amigas, mas isso não importava. Mesmo sendo apenas amigas, a presença de Ruby ainda era agradável. Um pouco frustrante, mas melhor que nada.

Soltou um longo suspiro olhando para o céu azul. Era tão difícil demonstrar que amava Ruby. Na verdade era difícil demonstrar amor em geral, afinal não estava acostumada a receber amor. Se tivesse uma forma magica de dizer seus sentimentos tudo seria tão mais fácil.

\- Hey Weiss, ai está você. – Blake disse se sentando ao lado de sua companheira de equipe. – A Yang em disse que você gosta da Ruby. – Disse sem rodeios.

\- Como ela se atreveu! – Weiss ralhou irritada.

\- Hey, calma. Eu sei guardar segredo. – A Faunus garantiu vendo Weiss bufar. – Eu sei que naquele dia você ia se declarar, e eu acabei estragando tudo. Me desculpe. – Murmurou.

\- Não tem problema, você não foi a única a interromper. – A Ice Queen respondeu deixando seus ombros caírem. – Até mesmo um Beowolf me atrapalhou. – Murmurou vendo Blake rir levemente.

\- Por que você não faz como nos seriados da televisão? Chama a Ruby para um lugar escondido e se declara. – Propôs.

\- Não! Definitivamente não. Você acha que eu Weiss Schnee iria me declarar em qualquer lugar? Claro que não. – Disse por fim.

\- Weiss está apaixonada por quem? – A voz veio logo de trás de Weiss. A garota de cabelos brancos relutantemente olhou para trás. Ali estavam Ruby e Yang.

\- Desde quando vocês estão ai? – Weiss perguntou com medo.

\- Eu cheguei agora a pouco. – Ruby respondeu. – Yang estava aqui já. – Olhou para a loira que tinha um sorriso no rosto. – Então Weiss, de quem você gosta? – Ela então contornou o banco para se jogar no colo da Ice Queen.

\- Sai de cima de mim. – Weiss ralhou tentando empurrar Ruby para fora.

\- Não vou sair até que me responda. – Weiss sabia o quão teimosa Ruby podia ser. Olhou para Blake como se implorasse por ajuda, a faunus gato apenas se levantou.

\- Vamos comprar algo para beber, Yang. – Blake esticou a mão para a loira. Yang sorriu segurando a mão da parceira.

\- Boa sorte Weiss. – Yang desejou antes de sair junto da faunus.

Weiss queria chorar por ter sido abandonada por suas companheiras de equipe. Ruby ainda estava sentada sobre suas pernas. Os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, fazendo a ficar perigosamente perto.

\- Você bem que poderia sair de cima de mim agora. – Weiss disse vendo Ruby fazer beicinho. A outra realmente agia como uma criança mimada.

\- Eu já disse que só saio quando você disser de quem gosta. – Persistiu fazendo Weiss bufar. – Pelo que percebi a Yang e a Blake sabem, por que você não quer me contar? Quem sabe eu posso te ajudar. – Propôs.

\- E como você me ajudaria, Ruby? – Perguntou descrença que a outra pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

\- Eu posso te ajudar a treinar sua confissão, ou se quiser. – Ruby se aproximou mais do rosto de Weiss. – Ajudar você a praticar o beijo. – Weiss corou e segurou a cabeça de Ruby com ambas as mãos empurrando a para longe.

\- Não vou treinar nada com você. – Weiss declarou vendo Ruby inflar as bochechas emburrada. Só podia estar ficando louca para achar até mesmo essa faceta de Ruby bonita.

\- Por que você não quer me contar? – Ruby perguntou seria.

\- Apenas não posso. – Weiss respondeu olhando para o outro lado. – Não sei como você reagiria. – Confessou e Ruby então se levantou.

\- Você gosta do Jaune? – Perguntou vendo o olhar mortal que Weiss lançou. A garota de capa vermelha começou a rir sem jeito. Seria impossível Weiss estar apaixonada por Jaune.

\- Eu gosto de uma garota. – Weiss murmurou baixo e por pouco Ruby deixou aquela informação escapar. Infelizmente a expressão de surpresa da mais nova foi interpretada como uma expressão de medo pela Ice Queen

\- Oh... Uou! – Ruby disse respirando fundo.

\- Apenas esqueça o que eu disse tá bom... – Weiss se levantou para sair dali. Ruby agarrou seu pulso para sua surpresa.

\- Eu também gosto de uma garota. – Afirmou. Weiss olhou para baixo e soltou seu pulso. Ruby observou a Ice Queen caminhar sem dizer uma única palavra. Se Weiss tivesse se virado ia ver o pequeno sorriso amargo nos lábios de Ruby.

Elas seguiram até o dormitório ainda caladas. Weiss perdida em seus pensamentos, e Ruby se martirizando. As pessoas passavam pela dupla e se perguntavam se as duas tinham brigado novamente. A herdeira foi a primeira a entrar no quarto seguido pela outra.

\- Weiss! – Ruby exclamou segurando a mão da companheira de equipe.

\- Não, não e não. – Weiss disse se soltando. – Olha Ruby, você não precisa mentir para que eu me sinta bem. – Declarou irritada.

\- Eu menti? Quando? – Perguntou sem entender.

\- Que você gosta de garotas. – Weiss declarou irritada. – Não precisa se forçar a dizer mentiras para que eu me sinta melhor. – Esbravejou.

\- Mas eu não menti Weiss. – Ruby se defendeu. – A única coisa que me faz ter medo de me declarar é que ela não vai acreditar. – Abaixou a cabeça fitando o chão do quarto.

\- Por que ela não vai acreditar? – Weiss perguntou surpresa.

\- Ela provavelmente vai achar que eu estou brincando, mas eu estou falando serio. – Os olhos prateados brilhavam devido a determinação.

\- Se ela não acreditar você só precisa partir para a ação. – Weiss disse dando de ombros. Doeu ouvir que Ruby gostava de alguém que provavelmente não acreditaria. Ruby era uma garota boa demais e raramente mentia.

\- Okay. – Ruby murmurou atraindo a atenção de Weiss. Ela viu Ruby se mover e decidiu não olhar a outra sair do quarto e fechou os olhos. Não queria sentir mais dor do que já estava sentindo no momento. Não precisava disso.

A próxima coisa que seu cérebro registou foi algo macio contra seus lábios. Weiss abriu os olhos assustada. Podia ver o rosto de Ruby tão perto, os olhos prateados estavam fechados, mas as feições de seu rosto eram decididas.

\- Eu te amo Weiss. –Ruby murmurou se afastando um pouco e abrindo os olhos. – Eu te amo muito. Mesmo que você goste de outra pessoa. – Murmurou sem graça.

\- Não! Não! – Weiss gritou visivelmente irritada. Ruby deu um passo para trás, agora seria a hora de ser congelada pela Ice Queen, mas morreria sem qualquer arrependimento.

\- Me desculpe. – Ruby murmurou olhando para baixo.

\- Você fez tudo errado Ruby Rose! – Weiss gritou apontando o dedo. – Segundo meus estudos primeiro vem a declaração e depois o beijo. – Exclamou.

Então o entendimento caiu sobre Ruby e ela sorriu. Agora ela sabia perfeitamente o que estava errado. Deu um passo para ficar mais próxima da mais velha. Weiss olhou assustada para Ruby. A garota de olhos prateados tomou delicadamente uma das mãos de Weiss entre as suas.

\- Weiss Schnee, eu te amo. – Disse seria. – Eu realmente te amo, mesmo que você não acredite. Aceita sair comigo? – perguntou com um singelo sorriso nos lábios.

\- Isso não era para acontecer assim. – Weiss retrucou antes de olhar naqueles belos olhos prateados. – Eu aceito. – Murmurou vendo Ruby sorrir.

O beijo veio sem qualquer aviso. Weiss podia sentir o calor daqueles pequenos lábios que chocavam contra os seus. Sem pressa e com gentileza. A Ice Queen estava nervosa, não sabia se deveria aprofundar o beijo, ou abraçar o corpo de Ruby.

\- Obrigada Weiss. – Ruby murmurou se separando. Weiss sentiu Ruby envolver sua cintura com os braços e sorriu correspondendo o abraço

\- Eu te amo Ruby... – Weiss disse fechando seus olhos enquanto aproveitava o calor do corpo da líder de equipe.

\- Ah... – Ruby se separou para olhar os olhos azuis. – Acho que não tem ordem alguma. Apenas devemos fazer o que queremos, e eu quero te beijar de novo. – Disse por fim.

\- Esse tipo de coisa não se diz, se faz! – Weiss exclamou envergonhada.

Ruby sorriu antes de mais uma vez beijar os lábios da Ice Queen. Dessa vez massageou calmamente os lábios da mais velha. Weiss apertou um punhado de tecido da capa vermelha de Ruby em suas mãos.

Realmente não importava a ordem. Apenas importava a felicidade e aquele sentimento tão forte que batia em seu peito. Aquela felicidade que estava sentindo não se comparava a nada. Era a felicidade de um amor correspondido.

Weiss sorriu entre o beijo. Deveria ter se declarado antes invés de ficar procurando lugares, ou tentando criar o clima adequado. Apenas esperava que pudesse ficar com Ruby para sempre.

A porta se abriu cuidadosamente. Yang e Blake enfiaram suas cabeças para ver o que estava acontecendo. A faunas sorriu com a cena, enquanto Yang já se preparava para a conversa que teria com Weiss. As duas voltaram para o corredor e fecharam a porta com cuidado. Trocaram um olhar significativo antes de saírem dali. Um pouco de privacidade feria bem ao novo casal.

* * *

 **Bem, fanfic teste.**

 **Assim como uma do Vocaloid que postei, se o resultado for positivo mais para frente eu escrevo um long fic.**

 **É importante dizerem o que acharam.**

 **Kissus**  
 **Se cuidem**


End file.
